marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Casey Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Casey | Synopsis2 = Combat Casey tells a story from World War II that he heard from a French nurse. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Dudley the Demon! | Synopsis3 = Penny's childhood sweetheart Betty Corey finds Penny on KP duty and asks why he has been avoiding her. Penny tells her that he has not, it's just that Sargent Pulaski has been putting him on duties that keep them apart. Suddenly there is an explosion that knocks Sargent Pulaski in the kitchen. It turns out that Pulaski has been assigned to care for Betty's trouble making younger brother Dudley. Fed up of the boy's dangerous pranks, Pulaski pulls rank and assigned Penny to look after the boy so that he can once more make time with Betty. Penny has no choice and when young Dudley ties a rope from the bumper of a jeep to Penny's foot, he is almost dragged to his death. Breaking free, Penny decides to punish Dudley by spanking him but Colonel Corey orders him to stop and put up with his son and his "little pranks". Penny puts up with the boys pranks all day long, finally fed up Penny decides to take Dudley on a jeep ride but they end up being surrounded by gorilla fighters once they get off base. The boy has the time of his life as Penny and Dudley fight off the gorilla fighters. When they return to base Dudley has considered Penny to be his pal and Colonel Corey decides to allow Penny to take his daughter to the camp dance that night, sticking Pulaski with the task of taking care of Dudley during the duration. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = August 1944, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are a part of the Transportation Corps clashing with Nazi forces along the Cherbourg Peninsula in order to move supplies to the allied lines. After the fight is over they are assigned to transport supplies. They fight over more Nazi forces. However the advance of these supplies reach Adolf Hitler who is angry that the Allies are managing to get their supplies forward, and comes up with a plan to deal with it. Later, as Combat and Penny advance along their route, their trucks are diverted by what appears to be an American soldier. When their truck hits the stop Combat realizes that the man is really a Nazi spy. Combat and Penny kill the Nazi and speed forward to the head of the convoy and write a warning on the back of their truck that they are heading into a Nazi trap. They put on the speed and end up plowing through the road stop, running down all the enemy soldiers and continuing the rest of the way to the end of their mission. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}